The Data Management and Statistics Core will serve as a resource and collaborator for all projects and pilots supported by the ADRC, and other ADRC-related research at Washington University. This core will provide data management and statistical consulting to the research projects and the cores of the ADRC at Washington University and facilitate local analyses and collaborations between and among ADCs and the NACC. The primary goals for this core will be 1) communication and cooperation with all cores and projects where data are generated; 2) communication and cooperation with NACC; 3) maintaining the database accumulated since the inception of the ADRC at Washington University; and 4) maintaining a close working relationship within the core between the database personnel and the biostatisticians. In particular the Data Management and Statistics Core will consult both on the statistical design of all projects and proposals and on the applications of appropriate statistical methodological techniques for all analyses. Core staff will continue to be active collaborators in publications from all ADRC-related research. The Core will be responsible for collaboration in the design of all forms used and will maintain appropriate documentation including codebooks for all Core forms. It will continue to develop web-based technologies for making data available to all ADRC investigators. It will maintain and further develop data-entry/data-management procedures to achieve the most cost-effective computer utilization for the present and proposed studies, and will continue to enhance the administrative reporting of information from the database. The Core staff will work with investigators who are seeking to submit proposals in order to enhance the methodological and statistical integrity of the proposed studies. They will continue to work to enhance communication among ADRC investigators both at Washington University and through collaborations and electronic links with other Alzheimer investigators in other ADCs and the NACC. The Core will also provide computer expertise, where appropriate, to facilitate the research, teaching, and administrative roles of the other ADRC Cores.